Love and the Exception
by Ravenski
Summary: Hibari has never experienced love... maybe you are the exception. HibariXReader, DinoXReader
1. Chapter 1

_'Till now… I always got by on my own..._

It is a midafternoon day in Namimori, Japan… Hibari Kyoya, head of the Disciplinary Committee at the local middle school, sighs, gazing at the streets from atop an orange-scaled roof. Surprisingly, he has not seen a singular person walk down any of the nearby pedestrian streets. He frowns, disappointed no one has dared play victim to his death sentence yet. Suddenly… a car rolls by, carrying in it a small family. He heeds attentively it's destination, up until he notices a postcard fly from on of the open vehicle windows.  
"Hm… odd…", he thinks, leaping off the roof gracefully. "Nonetheless, it is liter… I shall bite it to death…" Hibari lands on the street, holding the postcard he has just caught in his hand. He finds no interest in the contents written on the back, or even the picture. He gazes at the car driving away. Immediately, he notices many cardboard boxes packed neatly in the trunk. He smiles. "Hm… I have never seen this vehicle before, and those packages imply a new resident of Namimori… they obviously do not know the strict rules of my town… hm… I will have to make it very clear to them who is in charge…" Hibari, just barely glancing at the postcard, tucks it into his pant pocket, and walks in the opposite direction of the car. He does not wish to deal with trivial matters now… school is in the morning…

It is the next day, a Monday, to be precise… dozens of children head for Namimori Middle, including one no one has ever laid eyes on before…

The morning bell rings. Everyone is in their classrooms, preparing for the day to start. Hibari is making his rounds in the school's hallways, closely followed by the Committee members.  
"Hibari-sama, do you want us to check and see if everyone is in class?", asks one of the Committee members questionably. Hibari stops. Saying nothing, the members quickly receive the answer. They split up, leaving Hibari to walk down the hallway… alone…  
All is quiet, until someone exclaims, "HIBARI-SAMA! SOMEONE IS IN THE COURTYARD!" Hibari stops. He turns around, and quickly runs in the direction of his subordinates. They wait for him by the window.  
Without saying a word, Hibari looks out the window, to see a young girl sitting beside a tree outside. Only the back of her head is visible.  
"Oh, it's a girl this time!"  
"Does it matter?", retorts Hibari, glancing at the member.  
"N-No! It's… just that… male students are usually to blame for cutting class!", stutters the subordinate, holding his hands in front of his chest in defense. Hibari smirks.  
"Hmph… shows how little you know…"  
"What are we gonna do, Hibari-sama?"  
"What we usually do to violators of our school's rules…" Hibari takes out his tonfas from behind his dark coat, smiling sadistically. All five subordinates jump back in shock.  
"H-H-Hibari-sama! You're gonna beat up a girl?!", the members say in unison. Hibari looks at them, frowning.  
"I wouldn't spare her the mercy of a beating… death is more fitting…" The subordinates, completely mesmerized by Hibari's conduct, run away quickly, leaving Hibari alone once more, to do what he deemed…  
Fitting…

"He-... Hello… my… m-my association… n-no… m-my… c-c-cat… um…" The girl sitting by the tree… you... is struggling with her words. You look down at your notebook, and read off the first sentence to yourself out loud. "Hello, my name is _ _. I am a senior year student. Do you happen to know where my classroom is? Aw, damn it!", you say, banging your head with your palm, and closing your eyes. You open them, and look forward again. You take a deep breath in an out to calm your nerves. "H-H-Hello… my n-n-name is…" You focus your eyes on the shadow before you. You slowly look up to see Hibari standing in front of you. You jump back, scared out of your mind. "Uh… um…"  
"Proceed, please…"  
"W-W-What?" Hibari takes out one of his sticks from behind his coat. It shines in the sunlight.  
"I want to hear the name of my prey before I bite it to death…" You blink a few times, not understanding the threat entirely. You move the notebook closer to your chest. Hibari notices it, and snatches it from your hands. He looks at the name label on the cover, frowning.  
"Hm… _ _... an American name…"  
"Yes, I'm American, so what?!", you exclaim, taking the notebook from his hands. You look down at it with a frown. "I… just moved here… my dad's working in Tokyo, so… mom and I are living here while he works… I would have lived in the city, but mom thinks I will be better off in a town until my Japanese improves… I'm… sorry… I didn't quite understand everything you said…", you say, embarrassed. After a few seconds of analyzing the situation, Hibari puts his weapon away. He turns around, preparing to leave you alone. You grab on to his pant sleeve, just as he is about to walk away. "WAIT!" Hibari glances over his shoulder. "Please… I need someone to help me… I can't find anyone else now!", you say, in tears. Hibari looks forward, and starts to think.  
"Hm… if I leave this girl here, other students will think I did not discipline her for her actions… and if I assist her… they will not take my discipline serious anymore… hm…" Hibari glances at you again. "Obviously, she is unknown to the students and staff… perhaps I could… NO! OUT OF THE QUESTION!" He looks at your teary, helpless eyes. "But… I cannot have my reputation diminished because of this… this… filth…" He remembers something from the day before. He faces you, and pulls out the postcard from his pant pocket. He quickly glances at the name on it, and immediately hands it to you, kneeling down. "Here." You look at the postcard and take it, recognizing it immediately as yours. You smile, holding it close to your chest, eyes closed.  
"Oh, my God! I thought this was gone forever!" Hibari starts to stand, but you… give him a hug around his neck, holding him tenderly and tightly in your arms. "Thank you, um…"  
"Hibari Kyoya."  
"Why, Hibari! You're body's tight as a drum!"  
"Uh-… huh…" Hibari has never been "hugged" by anyone before. To him, it seems more shocking than pleasant. A few seconds pass before you let go of Hibari. He immediately stands up, gaining a formal position again. You look up, somewhat confused by his action.  
"Kyoya..."  
"Hmph… do not call me that…"  
"Why not? It is your name, right? First names come second in Japan, right?"  
"Yes… but when referring to someone you hardly even know, you respect their name by calling them properly by their last name…" You sit back, placing your hands on either side of your legs.  
"See? I wouldn't know something as simple as that, Hibari… huh… I'm bound to be lost at this school now... I can hardly keep track of this language!", you say, crossing your arms. Hibari turns around, and walks towards the school. You stretch your arm out to him. "Wait… Hibari!" Hibari stops.  
"If you want a teacher, you know where to look…" Hibari leaps onto the roof of the building with ease. You watch as he disappears rapidly from your sight…

It is near evening… you walk up the stairs of a building, to the roof of it slowly… you open the door leading to the roof… in front of you, directly in your sight, is a familiar face… he notices your presence there, too…  
"You left the Namimori Middle afterwards…"  
"Yes… after you left…" Hibari looks to the side, trying to find displeasure in your answer.  
"Hmph… and you didn't get caught…"  
"No… I made sure I was alone before I left…" Hibari recalls your departure, for, only he knew. He places his head on his arms, which are residing on his knees. The sunset reflects an orange glow on his cheek. You close the door, and walk over to him. You stand behind him before finding it safe to sit next to him, separated a few feet between each other generously. You look at him, and then at the lovely sunset. You smile, holding your knees in your arms. "My… it certainly is beautiful…"  
"The sunset…"  
"Namimori…" Hibari looks at the town he loves dearly fro his current abode. He frowns. You breathe in the wonderful air from atop the roof residence. "Ah… isn't it pleasant? You are very fortunate, Hibari… admiring such a spectacular town from here, on a roof!"  
"Hmph… you make it sound like it is something out of the ordinary…"  
"Oh, but it is! Namimori is the grandest town I have ever been to! The people are so nice, and the food is excellent!" Hibari closes his eyes, and smiles.  
"Hm… you must be the only person in this town who thinks as much… it is rather amusing…" You look at Hibari with a smile.  
"Oh, I don't believe I am the only one who loves Namimori… don't you love it, too, Hibari?" Hibari opens his eyes, looking forward again.  
"I don't love anything… not even this town… I do, however, have my reasons for appreciating the necessity of Namimori in coherence with the rest of the world… I can care less about the food, or it's residents… hmph…" Hibari smiles. He knows you cannot understand everything he has said.  
"Really? You seem so devoted to this town, Hibari, an action only expressive of love…" Hibari frowns.  
"How did you… understand?" I look up at the sky, and smile.  
"Well, I needed some excuse to talk to you… didn't I? Everyone told me to watch out for you, because you were mean... I don't like to judge people if I have never met them, so… I came up with something good! And it worked, didn't it? Anyway… I'm so happy to know you now, Hibari… you aren't as bad as everyone thought!" Hibari glances at you.  
"Didn't you consider the consequences of your lying?" I look down.  
"Oh… you mean… how you would feel… Hibari… I'm… so sorry… I tend to go towards danger, without considering the feelings of others… I'm… just so fortunate that you aren't to be feared…" you say, closing your eyes. Hibari looks down.  
"People care about you… right?" You bury you head in your arms. Hibari stands up, and walks over to you. Standing behind you, he removes his coat, and places it over your shoulders gently. He walks to the door, and opens it. "Think about them before you leap into something, you hardly even understand…" You open your eyes and turn around to see a closed door… and no Hibari…

The next day, you return to the very same roof, at the same time… Hibari is there… again, he notices your presence…

"You didn't attend school again…" You walk up to him, carrying his coat in my hands.  
"No… I… really don't know anyone there yet, so…"  
"You think you can avoid school forever?"  
"No… it's… just that…" You look down. "Your coat… you're from the Disciplinary Committee, the head, in fact... and… well…"  
"You think I will treat you different, if you are a student?"  
"Yes… or you might punish me…" Hibari stands, and walks up to you.  
"You have been a student of Namimori Middle since you became a Namimori resident… and the only punishment you have received… is the burden of making up missed work, as well as possible detention."  
"And… that is the worst consequence?"  
"No…" Hibari walks to the edge of the roof. "If you are in detention, and have to make up missed work at home… you will not have as much of this, free time, as you do now... and you, of course, wouldn't want that…", responds Hibari, saying the last part to himself. You look at the coat, realizing what you had come here for.  
"Hibari, I have your…" He is gone again. "Coat…" You sigh, sitting down gently. You hold the coat in your hands, reflecting upon the wonderful scent of sea-like cotton in it's threads…

You return to school, and nearly everyday (after serving your punishment), you meet Hibari on the roof. You and he do not discuss much, and, yet, the meeting is always rather pleasant… perhaps for him, too… and the excuse is always the same… you never did get the chance to return his coat…  
At school, you have made friends. One day, a girl invites you to something spectacular, and you decide to ask Hibari…

"Will you go to a concert with me?" Hibari looks up at you from his personal seclusion on the roof.  
"With… you?"  
"And some girls…"  
"Oh…" Hibari looks forward, frowning. "No, thanks…"  
"But… they aren't really my friends, and I need someone to talk to!"  
"And you think I would suit your pleasure?" You look down.  
"Um… yes… you're… my friend... Kyoya…" Hibari opens his eyes wide. He… has never been called someone's friend before. He frowns, refusing to acknowledge this so-called "friendship."  
"Hmph… make some new friends… don't be afraid of those girls… go on your own…" You look up, and nod in agreement. You walk over to the door, and open it, leaving Hibari to regret those words. They did not express, exactly what he wanted to say…

It is tonight, at the concert… you are standing with a group of girls, near the front row towards the stage. The girls start talking to you excitedly.  
"Oh, this is gonna be so fantastic! Who do you like from the band, _?" You look up at the stage drum. Written on it is LSD*C, the name of the band you are going to watch.  
"I don't know… who are they?" One of the girls slaps you on the back of the head.  
"You don't know LSD*C? Well, I will point out each member to you as they walk onstage!" The band members walk onstage, and everyone screams. A guy wearing a tight black tank top heads for the drums. "There… that's Lussuria… he adds the LS to the band's name, because he is the lead singer's closest friend! And there, walking on stage now! That is Squalo, the lead guitarist! And there… oh, there!" A guy walks on stage, wearing a tight black t-shirt and skinny jeans. He has tattoos marking the left side of his neck, partially extending to his face. His hair is shoulder-length blonde. All the girls scream. "That's Dino… Dino Cavallone! He's the D*C in LSD*C! Isn't he gorgeous?" You look up at him. He starts to sing the lyrics to a rock song. You smile.  
"Yes… he's sexy… handsome as all hell…"  
"Okay, okay, okay… I wanna sing a song about the girl of my dreams… can you dig it? Yeah… there's only one girl out there for me, and she's in this audience, right?" Everyone screams. "Right…" The guitar plays a soft melody with the drums in the back. Dino starts to sing.

_I knew this girl… she was the pride of my world… and if she didn't care… hell, I'd still be there… 'cause when you love somebody… and your love is true… there's only one damn thing you can do!  
There's only one girl. One girl!  
It may seem obsurd, but I love her! Love her!  
The pride of my world!  
She's a lovely! Lovely!  
Hell of a girl!  
And I can't help from lovin' her!  
Now, you may think, I'm simply insane  
But the truth is, I could be the perfect gain  
In her life blood, baby  
It's just a matter of t-i-ime! (Yeah)  
I'm so, complicated  
And yet, to her, that is outdated  
So, why not take a shot  
At a piece of me? Girl?  
'Cause only one girl! One girl!  
It may seem obscured, but I love ya! Love ya!  
The pride of my world!  
You're a lovely! Lovely!  
Hell of a girl!  
And I can't stop from lovin' you!  
No, I can't stop from lovin' you!  
Yeah, I can't stop! (guitar instrumental)  
Yeah, I can't stop! (guitar instrumental)  
Yeah, I can't stop! (guitar instrumental)  
Yeah, I can't stop! (guitar instrumental)  
Yeah!_

Everyone applauds. Dino walks near the drums to get a drink of water. His drummer looks at him with a frown.  
"Dino, maybe you should try singing that ballad you came up with…"  
"What? Luss, that was never meant to leave the pages of my diary, 'till you found it!"  
"Yeah, but it's good! And maybe you'll feel for this crowd more so than the one in Tokyo. This one's more intimate, and you could probably pick out one of the girls to sing to." Dino looks at the crowd. He looks at his drummer again.  
"Oh… okay… not like it will do any harm, anyway!" Dino walks up to the microphone, and picks it up. "Ladies…" The crowd screams. Dino frowns. "I'm gonna sing a song I wrote, and it's dedicated to the lovely town of Namimori…" Upon hearing these words, a faithful observer watches the concert from his place on a hillside nearby...  
"There's a small town girl... somewhere in life…" Dino walks to the front of the stage. "She's not looking for romance… 'cause of personal strife… but I'm sure, if, I… could find her, she would know, what's, right… and I could help, her, see… she's the right… one… for…" Dino glances at the crowd, trying to find the perfect girl to sing to. He stops, at a loss of words. "Me…" He is looking directly…  
At you…  
Music starts to play in the background. Dino drops his arms to his sides, still looking at you. The drummer glances at Dino.  
"Hey… Dean! Dean! Sing!" Dino returns to normal, and starts to sing again…  
"Hmph... such bad music… I will have to condemn these fiends for ever setting foot in Namimori…", says Hibari, smiling...

It is an hour after the concert... most of the crowd has left... only you and your friends remain…

"Hey, why are we staying here, anyway? It's getting late, and I really need to go home!", you exclaim, arms crossed. Your friend looks at you, frowning.  
"Wait just a bit more! _'s gonna try to get Dino's autograph!" You sulk, falling to the grass underneath a tree, and look up at her.  
"Hmph, good luck! No celebrity is ever, EVER gonna talk to us, especially one as popular as… Dino… Cava-… Cavallone… yeah… something like that…"  
"Um… _..."  
"And what's more is, she thinks she's gonna get his autograph… HIS AUTOGRAPH! No singer is gonna give a fan an autograph without expecting, some of this!", you say, twiddling your fingers in representation of money.  
"Uh… _..."  
"She's moronic! She's insulting! What's more offensive than having a crazy fan wait one hour after your concert, just to have you sign a little notepad? Honestly!" You start to get up. "All she wants is to see how good of a kisser he is! She might as well get up off the ground, lower her lips to his, and see for her-… -self?" Immediately after standing and without notice, you are directly in front of him, Dino Cavallone. Hardly a centimeter separates your face from his. He smiles, his left hand pressed against the tree. You blush madly. "Um… um… um… um…"  
"AH, DINO CAVALLONE!", one of the girls scream, holding her chest. Dino pauses for a few seconds, looking at you. He brings his mouth up to your ear.  
"Just one second…", he whispers to you. Immediately after, Dino turns towards the girls. You feel the soft brush of his hair over your face. He looks at the girls tenderly. "Ah, is it you who wanted an autograph?" A girl nods, handing him her notepad and pen shyly. Dino accepts it, opening it to a fresh new page. He signs his name, in bold letters, and hands the notepad back to the girl with her pen. The girl nods again, and quickly runs away. Dino waves goodbye to her. Meanwhile, you are leaning against the tree, hyperventilating quietly. You do not notice Dino turning around, facing you again. "Are you okay?"  
"Who? What? Me?", you exclaim, instantly looking at him.  
"Yes, you! It's not like I'm talking to the tree or anything…", he says with a laugh, left hand on the tree again.  
"Well… um… ha, ha…", you respond, feeling very scared. Dino gently places his hand on your cheek, gazing at you tenderly.  
"Are you nervous?"  
"Nervous?! Ha, ha! Why… why would I be n-n-nervous?", you say, looking down.  
"Oh, I don't know... meeting a money-grabbing celebrity and all…", says Dino, looking down. You look up, frowning.  
"N-N-No! That isn't what I meant, I mean, to call you, 'cause you're a… um… you're a, um…" Dino looks up.  
"Good kisser?"  
"Um, NO! No, I don't know that! I don't mean that! I mean, I thought when you came up to me and that was unexpected that you would I don't know kiss me and that was really scary and I didn't know what to do I don't want to go through that again so if you don't mind how it happened or why it happened please excuse me I'm talking gibberish a-… -gain…", you say… but he has just kissed you, and you are now locked in his embrace…

A few days pass… Hibari returns to the rooftop…  
But you are not there…

A week passes… suddenly, there is a sign of your presence on the rooftop...  
Hibari's coat…  
Returned…

Two weeks later, while making his rounds on the streets of Namimori… Hibari finally knows…  
What happened…

A motorcycle flies past Hibari, nearly hitting him. He stops, gazing directly at the vehicle in front of him in the distance. The two-wheeler stops, about five yards on the street from Hibari. One f the two passengers on the motorcycle turns his or her head around. He or she takes off the helmet, and runs immediately towards him.  
"KYOYA!", you exclaim, holding your helmet to the side. You stop in front of him, frowning, and near tears.  
"Hmph… _..." You bow your head, very ashamed.  
"I'm… so sorry…"

_"Good… she is going to apologize for ignoring me…"_

"I didn't mean to nearly run you over with that bike! I'm so ashamed!", you exclaim, looking at Hibari. He looks at you, obviously surprised. The person still on the motorcycle walks up to you both. You look at him, smiling. "Oh, Hibari... this is Dino Cavallone…" Dino takes off the helmet, revealing his smile. "Dino, this is Hibari Kyoya…" You look at Hibari. "Dino's my boyfriend." Hibari, reacting only inside, feels immediate pain at this response. Dino, smiling, places his hand on Hibari's left shoulder.  
"Ah… hello, Squirt…" Hibari, even more agitated then before, throws Dino's hand from touch by lifting his shoulder, and tossing it to the side forcefully. He glares at Dino with the most hate-filled eyes imaginable. "Oh, um… okay... kinda unfriendly there, aren't ya, Squirt?", says Dino, hand lifted in the air, after being pushed off. Hibari lifts a tonfa underneath his coat, but, for some reason… restricts himself from hitting Dino… instead, he turns around, and starts walking in the opposite direction of you and Dino diligently…  
"Hey… Kyoya… KYOYA!"  
"Aw, let him go, _... he seems like a pain in the neck, anyway…", says Dino, looking at him with disgust. You watch as Hibari leaves, very concernedly…

Kyoya_..._

Kyoya…

KYOYA!

Hibari awakes from a dream after repetitively tossing and turning. He gets up from his bed and looks outside his window.  
"Hmph… I must…"

"We must do something about this… vermin… of Namimori…"  
"Vermin? Who are you referring to, Hibari-sama?", asks one of his subordinates the next day. Hibari, one arm on a ledge at the school, gazes at his town quietly.  
"Namimori… does not need the atrocity of a foreign music group in it's borders…"  
"But… Hibari-sama…"  
"Hmph… do as I say… dispose of the band known as LSD*C… threaten them…"

_"Ensure to me the result of never having to concern myself with thoughts of her again..."_

"DINO, DINO! Squalo's been hit!"  
"Aw, damn!" Lussuria drags Squalo into the band room, where LSD*C is staying. You are there, too, with Dino.  
"What do ya mean, he's been hit?", says Dino, standing up and frowning. Lussuria shakes his head in misery.  
"Oh, it was awful! One minute, we were resting our bones, getting the coffee… the next, BOOM!"  
"An explosion?!"  
"Nah, just a few thugs… they attacked us… stole our coffee and everything…", says Lussuria, placing Squalo on the sofa. You cover your mouth.  
"Oh, that's awful! How come Squalo's hurt, and not you?"  
"Oh, him? Lack of caffine… it gets to him…" Dino laughs.  
"Ha, ha! Really? Is that all? Damn… I thought he was really injured!"  
"Yeah, but now we haven't any coffee!" Dino walks to a guitar, and picks it up. He begins to strum it.  
"Oh, get over it! We don't need all that caffine, anyway…"  
"But, Squalo…"  
"He'll be okay… just leave him alone…"  
"Dino!" You are now standing in front of him. Dino looks up at you and smiles.  
"Yes, Baby?"  
"Um… I'll get the coffee for Squalo…", you say, looking at the helpless victim of a caffine hangover on the couch. Dino glances outside with a frown.  
"Oh? But, it's raining outside! I wouldn't want you to catch a cold!"  
"That's okay… I'll be alright…", you respond, holding his head in your hands and moving his head against your body tenderly.  
"You sure?" You give him a kiss on the head, and walk over to the door. You wrap a scarf over your head, and button your jacket. After placing it's hood over the scarf, you blow a kiss to the band members, waving goodbye as you leave…

An hour later, you return… to see the instruments smashed, and a note saying, "Leave now!"…  
You drop the coffee…

"No… NO QUESTION ABOUT IT! WE'RE LEAVING!"  
"But… DINO!" Dino paces back and forth, trying to pick up the pieces of smashed instrument from the floor. He stops momentarily to look at you, anger in his eyes.  
"Don't you get it? These damn instruments are history! Some… IDIOT, trashed the band room, nearly broke all my instruments, and expects to get away with it? No… no, I'll find out who did this…" Lussuria, frowning, walks up to his friend.  
"Dean, how do you expect to find the perpetrator, if we leave?"  
"Luss… I… don't wanna report this to the police… so… rather… if we wait it out someplace new, we could… I could… come back… AND BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF HIM!"  
"DINO!" You hold his arm. He glances at you. He falls into a chair, holding his head in his hands.  
"Oh… damn… what are we gonna do? All my instruments are… t-t-totaled!"  
"Oh… Dino… we'll think of something…", you say, holding Dino in your arms reassuringly. A few seconds later, Dino looks up at you.  
"Hey… and you… what's gonna happen to us if we… leave?" You sigh, and look out the door with a frown...

"Hey… Kyoya…"

Hibari, sitting on top of the roof, watches his town in the rain. He does not look at you. He does not answer. He just…  
Frowns…

You approach him cautiously, hearing only the sounds of the rain, and your rubbers squeaking on the ground… you pause halfway.

"Kyoya… I've… come to say goodbye…" He does not look at you. He does not answer. You sigh timidly, looking down. Suddenly… you cry… uncontrollably...

"You… were my only friend… and… I think I was your only friend... too… to me… to me, you've always appeared so fragile… and weak… I guess… what I'm trying to say… is... that maybe… maybe, you can't live without me… I know… I know I will find difficulty… in living without you…"

No look…

No answer…

There is a pause…

"Good-… G-Goodbye, Hibari Kyoya!" You reach your hand out to him, wanting desperately to give him a hug, but…

He gives you no look…

Nor an answer…  
"I…" You bring your hand back to you, and look down.

"I will never forget you!"

The only look is one to the door, the only sounds are rain and squeaking rubbers… and the only thought, perhaps, besides the ones racing in your mind… are…

_"_ _... hmph… I will never forget that name…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_D-… Dino…_

You picture yourself in bed with Dino... then… thunder and lightening…

_BOOM!_

He's here…

BOOM!

By the window…

BOOM!

Hibari-… -san…

AH!

Three close-up visions of Hibari in your mind…

"Hey, Babe!"

"Huh?" You look left. Dino is there.

It is six years later…

A bump in the road caused you to awaken immediately from your slumber. You and the band are on the road again. You sigh, as Dino touches your hand gently.

"What… what's going on?", you say, rubbing your head with one hand on confusion. Dino leans back in his seat.

"Hmph, damn Lussuria… LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!", he shouts, cupping his mouth with one hand towards the front of the bus.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! If I had known Mr. Arrogant was riding with us…"

"Hm? Wha'?", asks Squalo, dazed after just waking up himself. Dino rolls his eyes, throwing his arm immediately to the side. He sighs exasperatedly

"Huh… the longer I have to deal with these morons, the longer it's gonna take for me to get my act in order…" You sigh. It is true. Squalo looks a few seats back at you and Dino.

"VOI! Got any coffee?"

"Of course not, moron! You guzzled up two packages yesterday!", says Dino, crossing his arms. Squalo frowns.

"VO-O-O-O-I!"

"Um… shut him up…", retorts Lussuria, glancing back for a second at the group. Dino gives himself a face palm, shaking his head.

"Squalo, Squalo, Squalo… can't you wait until we reach Japan for a drink?"

"Um… Japan?", you ask worriedly, but you are ignored.

"VOI! I… guess…"

"THEN, SHUT UP!", exclaims Lussuria and Dino. You grab Dino's arm with both hands, looking up at him.

"Dino, why are we going to Japan? You said NOTHING about Japan!" Dino looks at you with a smile.

"Come on, Babe. We talked about this…"

"NO WE HAVE NOT!"

"VOI, SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!", everyone shouts. Squalo responds with a pout, crossing his arms, and leaning into his chair. Dino focuses his attention on you again.

"Look, maybe I didn't tell you, but does it matter? No. We're already on the road, headed for the harbor! The next stop is…"

"Namimori…", you say, gazing off into space. You have not said the word is a long while. Dino smiles at your reaction.

"Ha! Sounds familiar, doesn't it? That's where…" Dino looks into space. "My equipment was wrecked…" There is a long pause. Lussuria breaks the silence.

"Well, we have a long ways to go! Probably won't reach Namimori until sunset!" You look down. Namimori… had meant so much to you… and he was taking it lightly.

"God, that's gonna take a while… can't I have some of the stuff in the back?", asks Squalo with a frown.

"Stuff in the back?"

"Squalo, I told you to SHUT UP…", says Dino with a face palm. You look at Dino worriedly.

"Dino, you said you stopped drinking…"

"Listen, Babe…", responds your boyfriend, lighting the cigarette he has just taken from his pocket. "Between our tour and outside issues, I have a lot to handle…"

"Oh, and the cigarettes aren't good enough..." Dino blows smoke in the air, leaning back in his chair.

"Trust me, trust me, trust me… I'm not gonna drink…", says Dino, closing his eyes. You look forward and sigh, frowning.

_"He's my boyfriend… I can trust him this time…"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours pass before you reach the harbor. Minutes later, you are on the boat, headed for the country you have been dreading to visit again, Japan…  
Two more hours pass… the sun is already setting… you watch from the deck as the first sight reveals itself to you, Namimori…

Meanwhile, on shore…

A man glues a poster to a fence. He looks over his shoulder, and runs away immediately. The person hovering over him walks up to the poster. The first thing he sees is Dino's face. He frowns, taking the poster from the fence, and crumbling it into a million pieces…

You reach the shoreline an hour later. A man takes you to your hotel. You walk into the hotel. It is very fancy. You go into an elevator, and minutes later, you reach your floor. Security guards occupy themselves around you and the band.

Before you open the door to your room, Dino covers your eyes with his hands and smiles.

"Dino, what's that for?", you ask, laughing.

"Ha, ha! We never stayed at a hotel before, so I thought, hm, let's make it extra special! Ready?" You nod. "One… two… THREE!" He opens the door. You open your eyes to see the most beautiful room in the world. Everything is golden and white.

"Oh, my God!", you exclaim happily. Dino smiles.

"So… do you like it?" You nod and walk around. You notice the furniture, but the one piece catching your eye is... the king-sized bed. You walk up to it, and place one finger on it's sheets, frowning. You begin to reminisce.

_"It… looks just like…"_

You recall the dream you had earlier in the day.

"AH!", you exclaim, after Dino touches your shoulders from behind, smiling.

"Oh, still thinking about tonight, huh…"

"Yeah, you wish.", you say, turning around, and giving him a kiss.

"VOI!" You and Dino turn towards the door, where Squalo and Lussuria are waiting, carrying suitcases in their hands. You glance at Dino.

"Um, what are they doing here?"

"Yeah, what are they doing here?", asks Dino, as he walks towards them. He puts his arms around them both, leading them into the hallway. "Your room is next door. Don't forget about, you-know-what…", he whispers, leading them to their room. You frown. A beam of light from the sun shines on your back. You turn towards the door leading to the outside balcony, and slide it open when you reach it. You walk outside, feeling the warm breeze gently sway your hair to and fro. You close your eyes, and imagine happier times.

_HEE, HEE, HEE!_

You open your eyes to see a little yellow bird perched upon the balcony bar. He, or she, is chirping a strange, but soothing, melody.

_NAMI, NAMI, NAMI!_

"Aw, hello there!", you say with a smile. The bird looks up at you, and stops chirping. You reach your hand towards the bird slowly. Immediately, it flies away. You frown, your hand extended out to where it flew. You drop your hand sadly, and bang your head against the bar, eyes closed and depressed. You feel the brush of a feather on your cheek. You open your eyes, and look to the left, then down, to see a small yellow feather sitting peacefully on the ground. You kneel down and pick up the feather. You hold it up to your nose and smell it, only to catch a whiff of a very familiar scent.  
"Sea cotton?" You stand up again, and look towards the town, holding the singular yellow feather in your hand…

"I'm… going out… Squalo needs coffee, and I…" You look down. "Need fresh air…" It is a few minutes later. Dino, smoking a cigarette and sitting on the bed, looks up at you with a smile. He waves.

"Okay, Babe. Take your time." You smile. You walk towards the door and open it, waving goodbye at your trustworthy boyfriend. Moments after your departure, Dino runs to the door connecting both rooms and opens it immediately. "The cost is clear! Get your ass in here!" Lussuria, Squalo, and a few others, walk into the room, carrying several six-pack cases of beer. Lussuria frowns worriedly.

"Um, Dean… are you sure this is a good idea? What if… what if she comes back and finds out that we've been… drinking?" Dino blows a wave of smoke in the air.

"Tch, first of all, if she finds out, who cares? We'll have this place cleared out! There's no WAY she's gonna believe we've had a few beers without proof! And besides, Squalo promised he wasn't gonna drink tonight, so, if we get drunk, he'll move us next door, and just tell her that I'm out for the night. Understand?" Lussuria nods his head, still unsure if it will work.

Meanwhile…

You begin to walk the streets of Namimori, hoping to find a clue as to, a familiar existence. You at first take a leisurely stroll along the seaside street. You continue walking around, constantly looking over your shoulder because you feel as though you are being watched.

It is now dark…

You decide to eat dinner at a local ramen shop. You sit on a chair by the shop, and eat a bowl of ramen, still well-aware of your surroundings…  
After eating, you, carrying a box of coffee beans, start to walk down another street. Suddenly…

_NAMI, NAMI, NAMI!_

The yellow bird flies by your head at rapid speed. You are very startled, and begin to chase the bird. It leads you back to your hotel, landing again on the balcony. It continues to chirp loudly. You rush towards the hotel door, assuming something is wrong…  
A few seconds later, you reach your floor. You immediately hear music blasting in a room down the hallway. You run to your door, and find it locked. You bang on the door, but there is no answer. You force the door open, assuming it is an emergency. You are shocked to find, that it is not.

"OH, MY GOD!" You are horrified. Twenty people have somehow crammed inside your hotel room, and are partying to very loud hip-hop music. You walk through the crowd of people to where Lussuria is at in the next room.

"So I says sorry, hun. I'm like, so gay!"

"LUSSURIA!" The drummer turns his head to look at you. A can of beer is in his hand, and he is talking to a bunch of people. He smiles.

"Oh, HEY! What's up, girlfriend? You want fashion advice? Get rid of that, and that, and THAT!"

"Lussuria… you're drunk."

"Oh, stop! Flattery will not get you anywhere with me. Afterall…"

"HE'S GAY!", shouts the girls around him with a laugh. You face palm before leaving him to find your boyfriend. You walk up to a random person in the crowd.

"Hey…"

"Hi, girlie! Say, you're kinda cute! Wanna make out on the stairs?"

"NO, SORRY!" You try to leave, but the drunken guy grabs your arms, forcing you to stay.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetie? Come on!" The man starts to kiss you sloppily. Scared for your life, you punch him in the chest after a struggle and run away. You scatter endlessly around the rooms, trying to find him, but it is no good. You stop and look around. Colorful lights flash in your eyes. You become very dizzy.

"D-Dino… Dino… where… where are… you…"

You pass out on the floor, and start to remember things you had thought were forgotten…

_Dino… Dino… the smoke… remember that? You said you wouldn't let your habit get in the way of your relationship... that's what we have, right? A relationship…  
Babe… I never said I cared about us… you have your problems, too, you know… and if you don't like my habit, then…  
I'll end this here…_

Dino… Dino… you drink… a lot… IT'S WRECKING YOUR LIFE, DINO!  
I don't care what you think... I can do what I want… and if you don't like my drinking…  
I'll end this now!

Promise me… promise me you'll try harder this time... okay? You're so loyal to me…

You shouldn't be complaining…

I… shouldn't be complaining…

Complaining…

Complaining…

COMPLAINING…

"DINO!"

You gain consciousness.

"DINO! DINO! DINO!" You turn to the side as you stand. Your boyfriend is there, carrying a shot glass. He takes a sip of it, as people cheer him on. "GO FOR FOUR!" He shakily pours scotch into his glass, and quickly chugs it down. The crowd around him verbally praises his feat. You walk through the crowd up to him, immediately grabbing his arms.

"DINO!"

"YES, MOTHERFUCKER!", he shouts, holding the glass and bottle in the air. The crowd screams. He looks at you, smiling. "'Sup, Babe! Wanna take it now?" He removes his shirt, and throws it at the people.

"Get off!", you exclaim, helping him off the table. The crowd boos. You carry Dino around your shoulders, assisting him as be bobs through the room. You walk him into the bathroom, and close the door. You throw him into the bathtub, and take the showerhead in your hands. You turn on the water, squirting his face forcefully.

"AH! AH! TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" You turn off the water. You frown, placing your hands on your hips, and look at him. Water drips from his hair onto his face. He looks up at you, frowning, too.

"Where's Squalo?"

"Oh, um… I don't know! In the bathtub?"

"God, you really are drunk…", you say, shaking your head in misery. You put the showerhead down, and walk over to the door and open it. "Stay here. I gotta let these people know that the party's over!" Squalo runs past you into the bathroom. The next things you hear are puking noises and Dino.

"OH, MY GOD!" You turn your head around, and forward again, smiling.

"Yep. Now he's in the bathtub!"

A few hours pass…

Squalo and Lussuria are picking up the remainder of products from the floor, holding onto their heads in despair. Dino is on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, and holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He sighs, and looks towards the balcony door. There, you are standing, looking outward at the town. Dino glances at his friends with a frown.

"So, did you come up with something yet?"

"What, to tell your girlfriend? No, we thought you could fill in for us…", says Lussuria sarcastically. Dino closes his eyes.

"I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna."

"VOI! Leave us out of it!"

"Hell no, I'm not!", exclaims Dino, opening his eyes. "You were supposed to be on guard… and not… DRINKING!"

"VOI! I can't help it if tons of people show up, and ask me why I'm not having a few drinks! It would be embarrassing to be the only one not having fun, Dino!"

"Okay, FINE! Just… God! What the hell am I supposed to do? I told her weeks ago that I stopped having parties and drinking beer!"

"Well, technically you didn't START the party, and were drinking SHOTS, not beer…"

"Oh, come on, Lussuria! How's she gonna take that excuse? Huh? Definitely. Not. Well."

"Okay, okay! Just, tell her how bad you feel about it so we can move on with our lives and go to bed! I'm exhausted!" Dino sighs, looking at his cup of coffee. A few seconds pass before he stands up, and walks over to the balcony door. He slides it open. You do not care to notice, and at first, completely ignore him. He steps up to you, and gently grabs your waist from behind, indirectly wrapping his blanket around your shoulders. "I really screwed up tonight, Babe… I'm sorry."

"Tch." You push him to the side, and leap into the right side of the balcony, on the concrete edge. You sit down and cross your arms, looking to the right. Dino looks at you, frowning.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

"What's wrong? You're asking me, WHAT'S WRONG?!" You look at him. "I come back from shopping for you guys' sake, to find our hotel room TRASHED with drunken PARTY GOERS and WHORES! You're asking ME, what's wrong?! I spent my entire evening thinking about you, and all you care about is drinking! DRINKING, DRINKING, DRINKING! I nearly got RAPED, and you're asking me what's wrong!?", you exclaim, beginning to cry. You cover your eyes, embarrassed by your words. Dino looks down.

"Why… didn't you tell me this?"

"Why would I? You wouldn't listen to me, anyway!"

"Oh, of course I would, Babe! You know I wouldn't let a guy get away with hurting you like that. Honest!"

"Oh…", you retort, sniffling. Dino smiles, and picks you up from atop the balcony. He looks at you.

"Babe?" He lifts your chin so that you look at him. "Babe, will you forgive me? I promise… it won't happen again…"

"P-Promise?" Dino nods. You smile as he wipes away some of your tears. "O-Okay… I… forgive you." Dino gives you a hug. Both of you close your eyes, smiling happily. You walk back into the hotel room, wrapped in the warmness of his arms and the blanket. The door is closed. Meanwhile, from below the balcony, a distance away from the hotel, a man with the yellow bird on his shoulder looks up at the balcony with a frown…

"Babe, the boys and I are gonna warm up a couple hours before the promotion this afternoon."

"Alright. I'm just gonna… hang around for a bit, maybe look at all the sakura."

"Yeah, ha, ha! You do that… good luck."

Dino smiles as he waves goodbye to you. It is the next day. Namimori is having a festival in honor of sakura. You are wearing a very light purple sundress and a big sunhat. You smile, and exchange the same farewell. Immediately after, you sigh, looking down at the green grass. The scent of sakura is in the air, and you are just bursting with excitement. Someone accidentally brushes against your shoulder. You look up, and instantly, the wind blows your hat off. You turn your head slowly, very startled. The hat flies over a crowd of people, going totally unnoticed by everyone. You rush through the crowd of people, eventually giving up in despair because your hat is no longer visible, and at this point, cannot be recovered. You close your eyes and frown, walking back to where you started. The hat continues to float in the wind, until someone catches it gracefully with one hand from the air…

Meanwhile, you are sitting in the shade of a sakura tree, avoiding the troublesome crowd. You close your eyes and sigh, frowning.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? I forgot to bring sunscreen, and without my hat…" You open your eyes slowly, and pull out the feather from last night. It was concealed in the left pocket of your dress. You hold it up to your eye with two fingers, and begin to swoosh it back and forth, admiring the little feather fondly. Suddenly… a gust of wind carries the feather away from your fingers. You stand up quickly, and move a few steps away from the sakura tree, into the sunlight. You… stop. Your eyes open wide. Your palms become sweaty. For, standing a distance from the tree, is…  
You freeze. Your body becomes tense and numb. You are not sure whether to walk away, or nervously approach him. Instead, something extraordinary happens…  
The little yellow feather flew gently past him, perhaps touching his cheek before it's departure. It leaves, and he starts to walk towards you, holding in his hand the foundation of your worries, your hat. He halts a few feet from where you are standing. He looks down at you; certainly, he has become taller. You try your very best to look him in the eye, but it is hard.

"Hmph. It seems as though the wind picks up, every time you are in Namimori…"

"K-Kyoya…", you say, somewhat to yourself. You look into his eyes, and he immediately hands you your hat.

"I have no use for it." You glance at the hat, instantly taking it from his hand. You frown and look down, holding the brim of the hat with both hands.

"T-Thank you…" There is a pause. The winds blows your hair to the side, revealing to Hibari a bruise on the right side of your face from falling.

"Your clothing…"

"Huh?" You look up at him, startled.

"It isn't proper for a woman to wear a dress at a festival such as this… instead, she must wear…" He pauses.

"What?" He looks forlornly to the side, than turns around completely, away from you. You think he is leaving, but… surprisingly… he glances over his shoulder at you.

"Follow me." He faces forward again, and starts to walk swiftly through the crowd. You are not sure what to do exactly, but, in the end, you choose to follow him…

"H-Hibari-sama!"

You and Hibari are now in front of a nearby temple. His subordinate waits by the door. Hibari glances at his subordinate, and immediately, the man slides open the door, leading into the temple. You hesitate before following him up the stairs, into the temple. Before you enter though, you remove your sandals. The door slides closed behind you, causing you to look over your shoulder at it. You face forward, but Hibari is gone. You walk a few steps closer into the room, very nervous. You focus your eyes away from the direction you are facing for just one second, and he returns again, unnoticed. He is holding something in his hand. He tosses it to you, and you catch it with both hands. You look at it. It is soft and silky.

"A… kimono?" He turns around, not facing you.

"Hm." You unfold the traditional garb, revealing a very pretty, pink and green, sakura-printed wrap. You place it over your shoulders and put your hands through the sleeves, and tie a bow around your waist. You bow your head slightly at him.

"It's so beautiful… thank you... Kyoya…"

"Hmph. It wasn't a gift. There was no need for it here" he says, looking to the side. You try to smile, but cannot. You look down.

"K-Kyoya?" He does not answer. "It's… been so long, since, um... I left… we… didn't even have a proper… greeting… after all these years…" Hibari sits on a floor pillow, still not facing you.

"It is only fitting."

"Huh?" You look at him.

"After all, there never was a proper… farewell.", he says, looking to the side. He turns himself to the right, and looks forward at a candle on the ground. You sigh, feeling very saddened by his remark.

"Yes, I did leave abruptly, but I had my reasons…"

"Hmph" he retorts, smiling. "He was your only reason…"

"So what if he was!? Anyway, "he" really isn't any of your business, Kyoya…" Hibari glances at you, frowning.

"Yes… Dino Cavallone isn't of interest to me... personally…" He looks forward. "But, to the interest of Namimori… he is disgusting... he represents the indecency of foreigners to the system we have running here in Japan. I would do away with him, but I have more important activities to preoccupy myself with than to waste my time on his pitiful soul."

"What… why… why do you think of him that way? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! You act as though you know everything about him!" He places his finger on the candle, moving it up and ignoring the hot wax.

"I do, sadly, know everything about him, but not through him… through you, _ _...", he says, glancing at you. You jump back, a little started at his remark.

"W-What!?"

"Hmph, Dino Cavallone… excessive smoker, drinker, abuser…"

"He doesn't abuse me…"

"Perhaps not physically, but mentally. He is vey controlling of you, and hasn't a singular interest in your thoughts or cares. He doesn't take into consideration your worries… he rather die than conform to your beliefs…"

"No… NO! You're wrong, YOU'RE WRONG!"

"In terms of love…" Hibari looks up. "He has no feelings. Chances are, he will cheat on you within the following week."

"STOP IT!"

"He hates you, he despises you. That is why your relationship with him won't last. Therefore…" He glances at you. "Your reason for leaving Namimori was pointless, and stupid."

"DON'T ACT AS THOUGH YOU KNOW ME!"

"Hm?" You look down for a slight second, then up at him, anger in your eyes, and hands in fists.

"This isn't about Dino at all! I know you're mad about me leaving you alone here, but DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS!" Hibari stands up, and faces you completely.

"Hmph. You think that bothers me?", he says with a smile.

"Yes, I think it does! Before I came to Namimori, you had NO ONE! All you did was sit on the rooftops, ALONE! I know if I hadn't anybody to talk to, I would be miserable, and hate that person's guts for leaving me! But… you express your feelings so rudely! How DARE you criticize my relationship with Dino! HOW DARE YOU bring him into this! You have no right! Just say what you truly feel, and get it over with!"

"Hmph… no."

"W-What?" Hibari walks up to you, frowning.

"I hate this feeling inside of me. That is why I am upset at you. But, I think the true problem here is… your refusal to except the truth. That is your flaw. And I will not give into my feelings because of it. You do not seem to understand the enormous impact your relationship has on my life, and until that day…" Hibari turns around, not facing you. "Until you except the truths behind all that is yours, will you ever find true contentment, and everlasting tranquility, in your life…" There is a pause.

"That's it?" You smile sarcastically. "You want me to just, end my relationship because it satisfies you? You think I'm gonna end a six year relationship, just because YOU find it a satisfactory consequence for my actions? Well, HA!" You slide the screen door open. "I'm not gonna give you the pleasure! You are a selfish, WEAK person, Hibari Kyoya! And I hope you're SATISFIED with those words!" You slam the door shut. Hibari closes his eyes. A few minutes later, the door opens again.

"Hibari-sama?" Hibari sits on the floor, and leans against the wall. He opens his eyes, and looks forward.

"I anticipated this reaction..."

"And? Did it work?" Hibari looks down at his chest, and slowly places his hand on it.

"No… I still have… this feeling… even her hate cannot dispose of this… emotion… it sickens me… why…" He clenches his chest with his fingers tightly. "Why… can't I forget about her!?" The subordinate smiles.

"One cannot help it if he is in love."

"Is that what this is?", asks Hibari to himself, feeling very tense.

"You have thought about her since the day you met at the school…"

"I cannot forget…"

"Yes… and it is because of this emotion that you are failing... her absence has caused you to rely on her memory as a daily comfort… now she has returned…"

"I wanted to forget…"

"Yes, and you cannot… for her appearance has only renewed what part of the memory has been lost… you may not realize it, Hibari-sama… but… you are also in denial…"

"Murder this feeling…"

"Impossible. You must stop denying it… it is the only way to…" The subordinate pauses. He frowns. "Get her back."

_BAM!_

A tonfa hits the wall. The subordinate looks at Hibari, eyes wide. Hibari stands up, clenching the tonfa in his hand tightly.

"You act as though I need her… hmph… I have no use for that woman… besides… she has her… friend… already…"

"Once she accepts the truth, she will return… I know she will…"

"Hmph, yes… that is what I believe…"

_"When that happens, I might submit to my emotions… for, there is not a stronger opponent I have found at this point… than… LOVE."_

"Hey, you look cute." You approach Dino backstage. He smiles, looking at you. You smile, too.

"How'd the promotion go?"

"Just fine. Squalo wouldn't shut up about us, as usual."

"Ah, I see" you say, looking to the side with a frown. Dino frowns worriedly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm, just…" Dino sighs, and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. He lights it in front of you. You feel upset for some reason.

"Look, you don't have to tell me. I know exactly what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yep.", says Dino, blowing smoke from his mouth. "We haven't seen enough of each other since last night. I mean, I got us a whole room and everything, and, I decided, out of the kindness of my heart, that I would sleep with the boys in their room, as punishment for my actions. But, I promise, tonight's gonna be different. Yep. I'm not gonna waste time on myself. Tonight's all you, Babe, just you and I. Um, let's see. I got us reservations at the sushi bar, and afterwards, well… we'll be creative.", says Dino with a smile. You laugh slightly, looking up at him. He kisses your forehead. "Anyway, I gotta go help the boys clean up around here. Meet ya at the room at six?" You nod, smiling. You walk towards the backstage door, blowing him a kiss before you leave. He waves, and then faces Squalo and Lussuria upon your departure, frowning. "So, boys. See? I came up with something."

"Yes, you did. Thank God." Dino looks at Squalo.

"Thanks to this loud mouth, I have to go through with it tonight!"

"VOI! You told me you wanted to get the girls off of you! What else was I supposed to say!?"

"I don't know, maybe NOTHING!"

"Boys, boys, this isn't a matter to be argued over! Besides, Dino has been in a relationship with her for six years!"

"Yeah, yeah. And what makes you think it will last? Our relationship has been off and on!"

"Look, Dino. If you just go through with it tonight, the announcement will not be a complete lie! And after the ceremony, you can get into an argument, and it will be over. I mean, just think about it! If you break up with her now, she will tell the press everything about your relationship! Actually, it is almost a blessing, 'cause if you leave her after the ceremony, you can just tell the press a bunch of lies about her! You'll gain more fame then criticism!" Dino throws his cigarette on the ground, and presses down on it with his foot, scowling.

"Tch… what kind of a moron do you think I am!? I care about her a lot… I wouldn't do something like this to her!"

"But the press is WAITING for the engagement! You heard what Squalo said! If you continue like this without a proposal, you will lose publicity. Trust me. Whether you stay with her or get a divorce, it doesn't matter. You have the upper hand now. Besides, you care about her a lot… but… do you love her?" Dino looks at Lussuria, ready to punch him in the face.

"No… I don't… but she is mine… AND SHE WILL STAY MINE! For as long as I have a motherfucking claim on her, she will remain with me! Tch… anyway… I'm not gonna complain if this does end, but believe me… I'll be throwing out the first punch."

The little yellow bird watches the conversation from it's perch above the stage. It flies away, headed towards the temple…

It is late at night… your dream is coming true… the only difference is...  
Hibari is not there… and there is a ring on your finger...

As he nuzzles your neck, you find the willpower to say something incredibly heartfelt…

"Dino… I… LOVE YOU…"

"Uh-hm…"

"Dino… and… you love… me?" Dino stops kissing your neck, and looks directly at you from above your head. He smiles, and kisses your lips. "Dino… DINO!?"

"Babe, you talk too much…" He proceeds to kiss you. You immediately push him away, throwing him to the side on the bed. "HEY! What's going on!?" You sit up straight, holding the sheets over your naked body, and frown. You turn to the side, away from him.

"You… didn't say it."

"What?"

"That you loved me!"

"Oh, fuck…", says Dino, turning to the side himself. He crosses his arms, and swipes back some hair from his face. After a few seconds, he looks at you. "Look Babe, let's not make a big deal out of it, okay? Put it off 'til tomorrow, will ya? Come on…" He makes a move towards you, smiling, but you push him away again.

"Put it off 'til tomorrow? Put it off 'til tomorrow? Are you fucking kidding me!? You proposed to me a couple hours ago! Now we're having sex, I just admitted I love you, and you can't even fucking return the affection? Who do you think you are!?" Dino grabs your arm forcefully, pulling you towards him, and causes you to face him directly.

"Listen to me. I'm not gonna say anything I don't mean now. Understand!?" Your heart drops. You feel uneasy. Your eyes start to tear up. You look into his eyes, feeling very distant. You throw the sheets at him, and quickly change into your clothes. He looks at you. "HEY! Where are you going!?"

"Does it matter?"

"Tch. You have no place to go, other than next door. And they won't be hospitable." You ignore him. Dino pulls out a cigarette from his pant pocket next to the bed, and lights it. He crosses his arms. You are finished changing. You grab your bag, heading for the door. He looks at you, very angrily. "Good luck out in the rain. It was warmer here, and you know it." You freeze after opening the door. You take off the ring, and throw it at his face. You pull up your hood quickly, and slam the door behind you as you leave…

You travel for an hour in the pouring rain, contemplating where to go... he is right… you have no one…

You stop in the street, hands in pockets… eyes closed… seemingly more tears flowing from your eyes than rain on your skin...

You look to the right for just a second, as if by chance… and see, written on the address label of a dark apartment building…

Hibari Kyoya…

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

You approach the building slowly… your feet make noises in the puddles…

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more_

Hibari knows you are there… he looks outside from his bedroom window, at you through the rain…

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

You reach for the doorbell, but he answers the door before you ring it… you look up at him, and he looks at you…

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

"Hibari…"

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

You both close your eyes, and Hibari gives you a kiss… long… everlasting… meaningful…

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

You hug him tightly, eyes closed, and crying.

"Oh… Kyoya… you were right… I shouldn't have said those things to you… I'm… so sorry…" He places one arm on your back, and smiles.

"No… I should be the one apologizing... I've… been denying these feelings for you since the day we met… you… were right… I'm weak…"

A crash of thunder causes you to shake in shock. You sneeze.

"Oh… I'm gonna get sick from this…" Hibari looks at you.

"Please… stay…" You lift up your hand, but he grabs it, moving it back down. "Please… I… want you to stay…" You start to open your mouth, but he silences you. "No need to worry... I would never take advantage of you like that…" Hibari opens the door for you, and you walk into his apartment. You look up, and he closes the door behind you. He walks in front of you, and holds out his hand. "Your hoodie?" You remove your hoodie, and hand it to him. He takes it, and folds it up, walking towards the stairs leading to the basement. You rub your arms, suddenly feeling very cold and wet. "You can change upstairs into one of my kimonos, until your clothes dry."

"You… don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all."

An hour passes. Hibari hands you another cup of tea. You take it, feeling the warmth of the tea in your hands. You frown, and glance outside at the rain.

"It wasn't cloudy yesterday… why… is it suddenly raining?" Hibari leans back in his chair, frowning, too.

"Clouds have a mind of their own. They never follow an assigned path. And sometimes clouds collide…"

"Like people…" Hibari nods, smiling.

"Yes… perhaps this is why we find the rain so beautiful. It is… the music of many lonely souls, finding solace at last…" You look at the pouring rain, aching inside still.

"We cannot be tranquil yet, though… he… still thinks I'm coming back…"

"Hmph… you don't belong to him… why should he care?"

"Kyoya…" You look down, then at him. "There is something… I haven't told you yet… Dino and I…" Hibari immediately gets the message, and stands. He throws the teapot and cup off the table and onto the floor, shattering them.

"I thought you would understand!"

"How can I? You… made yourself out to be… unattached… tch… I'm a fool… I should have… left you out in the rain…" Hibari walks out of the room. You stand, placing the teacup on the table, and follow him.

"Wait! Kyoya!" He turns around and looks at you, anger in his eyes. You freeze.

"As soon as your clothes are dry, you will leave this apartment!" You glance out the window.

"The rain… it stopped." Hibari walks into the kitchen, ignoring you completely.

"She must be unattached… it is a matter of principle…" Hibari leans against the wall near the entryway. He hears the front door slam. Immediately, He slides down onto the floor, gripping tightly to his chest. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, shaking wildly. "This feeling… THIS FEELING… why did I express it!? Am I no longer in control of my emotions!? WHY didn't I know!? WHY am I so stupid!? I shouldn't have led her… I shouldn't have left her… why… WHY…" Falling from the corner of his right eye is a singular tear. Hibari opens his eyes wide. He presses his finger against the tear, and looks at it closely.

_"Have you ever cried, Hibari?"  
"Hmph… no, crying is cowardly... the day I cry will be the day I have lost all hope in myself…"  
"Well, crying isn't all bad. I mean, we express our emotions in many different ways. Ha, ha! You act as though crying is a suicide!"  
"Tch. What else could it be?"  
"It depends. See… I have cried when I am sad, of course, but also when I'm angry, or even happy… it's not always the end… sometimes, it's the beginning… you're human, too, Hibari… and the day you cry will probably not be a dead end, but rather, a turning point in your life… you will have finally come to the realization that one cannot always be unexpressive, and must embrace their emotions as if they are a wonderful rebirth…"  
"Hmph, and when, might I ask, do you think this so-called, "rebirth," will occur?"  
"I am not quite certain, but… I think you will cry when you have found something, or someone, meaningful in your life… you have always been alone, Hibari… your humanity will rise when you come to realize there are those around you… who care…"_

Hibari stands up. He walks over to the kitchen table, staggering. He hits the table with both hands and looks down. Many tears fall from his eyes… he is no longer expressionless…

You walk out of a public bathroom after changing back into your clothes. It is twenty minutes later…

You look around, holding onto your bag tightly. It is still very wet outside, and it is early in the morning. A black car stops directly in front of you. The window rolls down.

"Hey, _! I was looking all over for you! Dino's pissed, and Squalo's just being ignorant!" You smile sarcastically, putting your hands on your hips.

"HA! Did Dino tell you what happened?"

"Not exactly, but you know him. Anyway, if you don't come back quick, there's gonna be trouble, I just know it! Now, come on… into the car!" You unwillingly open the door to the back of the car, and step in. You take a seat on the soft leather fabric, and close the door. Lussuria continues to drive towards the hotel. He glances at you from the rear view mirror.

"Say, where were you all night, anyway?" You cross your arms.

"I'm not gonna lie. I was staying at a friend's house."

"Ah, well, that's okay! Be sure to tell Dino that when we arrive at our hotel." You smirk.

A few minutes later, you enter your hotel room. Dino is in the bathroom, drinking a bottle of liquor on the toilet seat. He hears you come in, and immediately wipes his lips, and throws the bottle in the trash. He opens the door, and looks at you angrily.

"Where… the fuck… were you!?"

"Does it matter?", you say, throwing your bag at him. He watches it with both hands, glancing at you as you walk towards the balcony. Lussuria looks at Dino from the doorway.

"She was at a friend's house."

"Oh, a friend's house?" Dino follows you, and throws your bag on the bed. You slide open the balcony door, but he grabs your shoulders before you can go outside. "You don't have any friends!"

"I used to live here, you dumb ass! Of course, I have friends!" You push him away, and exit the room onto the balcony. He glances at your bag, immediately noticing the kimono sticking out of it. He walks up to the bag, and takes out the blue kimono. He holds it up, and notices something stitched into the fabric.

"Hibari Kyoya… hm… where have I heard that name before?", he says out loud to himself. He looks up, eyes wide. "Wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE…" He throws the kimono on the bed. "That's a boys name! What the fuck are you doing with a boy's kimono!? Is this your friend? Huh? What were you doing with him!?" You do not answer. Dino walks up to you from behind, grabs your shoulders, and turns your around to face him. "TELL ME!"

"NO… LET… GO OF ME!" He grasps your shoulders tighter.

"If you don't fucking tell me now I swear… I'm gonna throw you off this fucking balcony!"

"YOU'RE DRUNK!"

"Ain't my fucking problem! You know what's my problem? YOU! You and your fucking bullshit! You don't just run out of here, understand? YOU DON'T JUST FUCKING RUN!"

"Lus-… -suria…" Dino looks over his shoulder at Lussuria.

"GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!" Lussuria leaves and closes the door. Dino focuses his attention of you again. "Now, you listen to me. I want you to tell me every single detail about what you did with him last night. I wanna get an idea of how this sick bastard operates, so that I can murder him later!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

"No, Dino. You gotta believe me. I swear… I didn't do anything!", you say, starting to cry. He pushes you hard against the balcony bar.

"You fucking liar. YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR! You constantly criticize my bad habits, even though you're the one who's fucking insane! You cheated on me… YOU CHEATED ON ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, YOU USELESS… PIECE OF… SHIT!" Dino lifts his hand I the air, preparing to slap you. Suddenly…

_NAMI! NAMI! NAMIMORI!_

The yellow bird flies in between you and Dino, flapping around madly. Dino lets go of you, trying to shoo the bird away. You look over your shoulder, to see Hibari standing beneath the balcony, looking up at you. You run off the balcony past Dino, and out the hotel room door. A few seconds later, you are outside. You run up to Hibari, pausing right in front of him. You look at him.

"I don't know if thanking you would be proper. After all, this was not a favor on behalf of me, but rather, Namimori…" Hibari looks at you solemnly.

"No, you are wrong. It was done for you."

"Oh? What brought about this change?" Hibari looks you in the eyes, and smiles.

"Hmph… I cried."

You smile, too. Hibari then looks up at the bird, and it flies back to him, landing pleasantly on his shoulder. Dino watches as you leave with Hibari.

"NO, NO, NO! FUCKING NO!" He is in despair, holding his head in his hands. Lussuria walks in the room again, and gasps.

"Oh, my! You didn't go through with it, did you?" Dino glances at Lussuria from in between his fingers angrily.

"Get… Squalo. I need to settle this once and for all! He's gonna pay for this! Pay for all he's done to me! Pay…" He looks at your figures in the distance. "For stealing my precious belonging, right from under my finger… tips-s-s…"

An hour passes… you and Hibari have returned to the rooftop you once resided on… you sit next to him, like you did before, only closer…

"So… this is what's become of it… not much has changed…", you say, admiring Namimori. There are still clouds in the sky and puddles everywhere, but it certainly is beautiful.

"Yes… I tried to keep it that way…"

"Why?", you ask, looking at him. Hibari glances at you.

"If I was my old self, I likely would have told you it was… because I wanted to keep the order in Namimori… however, I have come to realize the beauty of this city, and therefore can proclaim… it was out of love…" You and Hibari smile, looking at each other, then, at the lovely town preserve. Both emphasize a withstanding bond, one that can never be broken. Hibari and you reach your hands towards each other, and grab one another's hand gently…

Suddenly…

"V-O-O-O-I!" you both turn your heads slightly, but it is too late. Squalo grabs your arms from behind, and pulls you back. Hibari stands quickly, his tonfas out, and hits Squalo. Before he manages to hit him again, however, Dino catches a tonfa with one hand, holding it tightly and smiling.

"You imbecile. You're gonna have to try harder than that!" Dino pushes the tonfa and Hibari away, as you, joined with Lussuria and Squalo, watch in horror the battle taking place. Hibari smiles sadistically.

"Hmph. Who are you calling an imbecile? The only herbivores I see are you, and your two friends over there…", says Hibari, aiming for Dino's face with his tonfas. Dino dodges the attack, smiling gleefully.

"HA! You think I'm just gonna stand there while my girlfriend… no! My fiancé, runs off with some weak…" Dino quickly takes out a whip. "Miserable…" He attempts to slap Hibari. "Bastard!?" Hibari dodges the attack, leaping into the air with ease.

"Hmph, you're one to talk... I don't usually give advice to herbivores, but…" Hibari kicks Dino in the head, causing him to fall on the ground. Hibari looks down at him, smiling. "Accept your defeat… or you will be bitten to death…" Dino frowns. Then… suddenly…

He smiles…

He begins to laugh…

"HA, HA, HA! I don't need your petty advice! Especially since…" Dino pulls on his whip, which, unknowingly, is wrapped around Hibari's leg. Hibari twists and falls to the ground. As he is falling, Dino whips the tonfas out of Hibari's hands. He hits the ground. Dino quickly goes on top of Hibari, and places the whip forcefully on Hibari's neck.

"KYOYA!", you exclaim in despair. Dino looks down at Hibari, smiling sadistically. He grips the whip tightly. Sweat falls from his face. Hibari is forced to look him straight in the eye. He is struggling to break free.

"THERE! Now you can finally eat your words, you… WEAKLING!", he exclaims, pushing the whip down harder.

"DINO, STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!"

"After all these years, I've finally found you… the way those instruments were destroyed… you… YOU cost me a hell of a lot of trouble!"

"I… didn't…"

Press harder…

"You're men did, I saw them… I just didn't want to hurt my girlfriend's feelings if she found out her best friend was responsible for it…"

"You… don't care about… her…"

Press harder…

"Wanna bet? I loved her… until you came along…" Hibari coughs from the constriction. "Now… you're gonna die as the weakling you are… on a roof… alone… without honor… without respect… without dignity… WITHOUT HER!"

_PUNCH!_

Dino flies off of Hibari… you have just punched him in the face… he falls to the side, releasing the whip from Hibari's neck. You look at Dino, breathing heavily. He looks at you, rubbing his bleeding mouth with his hand.

"You never loved me… if you did, ever…" You kneel on the ground, and hold Hibari's head under your hands. "You wouldn't have kept a secret from me, for so long... some-… -times I think people are like clouds… some are solidary…" Tears fall from your eyes. You move your face closer to Hibari, pulling his shirt up to you. "And some are meant to be together!" You close your eyes and hug Hibari, wrapping your arms around his neck and crying. Hibari closes his eyes, too, as small droplets fall from his eyes, as well…

And it rains…

A few seconds pass before Lussuria and Squalo walk up to Dino. They grab his shoulders, and silently escort him to the door. They leave the rooftop… willingly…

You open your eyes and look at Hibari, holding him in your arms.

"It's raining…", you say with a smile. Hibari smiles, looking you in the eyes.

"Yes… and it's beautiful…"

~FIN~


End file.
